The Trouble with High School
by robyndistrict12
Summary: All Three sets of Characters appear in this story. I have tried to make school more realistic. Daisy will come across maybe wrong but she will change as the story goes on. All the spies are normal kids until they need to become spies to save Great Britain and a certain Blonde and set of Twins. Rated T- Language&violence enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second MI High story. This will contain all characters known. (Tom,Dan,Zoe,Aneshia,Keri,Carrie,Rose,Blane,Daisy,Oscar) I've tired to make school as realistic as possible. You should meet every character in this chapter if not,they will be in the next one. This story has The Grand Mistress in it,If you can guess who the mystery character is you can appear in my story as a OC. Also an unlimited amount of internet cookies. I understand you guys like Updates and I like Reviews. Mhmm...I think we can make each other happy here. Enjoy all the same.**

* * *

><p>The crime Mistress stood at the window. Her fingers slowly tracing the outlines carved into the wall. She smiled,her red lipstick stretching as her straight white teeth came into view. The door opened and the she heard the shuffle of shoes enter the room. She heard them place something on the table and then their retreating footsteps followed by the gentle snap of the door closing. She turned and walked over to her table picking up a folder of paperwork. She flicked through them until she came to the pages of her interest. She looked at the page in front of her. It was of twin girls. They were both pretty girls identical in every way. They had long bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. The girls weren't smiling but their eyes were full of life and spirit. Zoe and Keri Summers.<br>The girls weren't really called that. They were in fact a collection of numbers and letters. So how they were known as that ,she had no idea. After months of careful spying,they had found that the girls had no living relatives and were orphans living in a home somewhere from the center of London. The girls were trained killers and would be excellent on the team. She smiled.

"K.9.Z.O.E"

"J.4.5.K.E.R.I"

Putting their page to the side she flicked through again once more until she came to another page. There was a blonde boy who was staring straight at the camera. His eyes blue and full of danger. He was an attractive boy. The Crime Mistress struggled to keep the page straight underneath her shaking fingers. His mother worked for them and they had spent the last two years looking for him. They couldn't track where he was now,but they had found the last safe house he had been in.

"Oscar Cole" she said.

Leaving the room she walked down the corridor her black shoes snapping on the floor as she walked. She walked the distance in silence. The pieces of paper hanging limp in her hand. People walked past giving her room to walk. Nobody crossed the Grand Mistress. Nobody with sense. She came to the office she had meant. She pushed open the door entering without an invite. Everybody in the room stood apart from one. She placed the paperwork on their desk and stood waiting. He cleared his throat several times in the silence that endured for five minutes.

"Out" he said.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Pens were placed on the desk. Dusters were put down where they had been previously cleaning. The room was filled with the noise of eighteen chairs scrapping back and the sets of shoes that squeaked and clicked out of the door. The silence returned when the door closed.

"What is this?" He asked.

The Crime Mistress looked to him.

"The files you wanted,this is information on the Summer twins and Oscar Cole" she said.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"No sir" She replied.

"I am not sending a team out until I know everything about them. I want to know strengths,weakness. What they do in their spare time. Who they are friends with." The man said.

"I understand" The Crime Mistress said.

"Isn't Cole's mother here?" He asked.

"Indeed she is"

"Get a meeting with her,and find out everything about this boy"

The Crime Mistress nodded curtly. She took the paper work from the desk. Turning and walking down the carpet. The room was silent apart from the click of her shoes.

"Oh,and Elizabeth."

She turned,her mouth in a straight line. That name was strictly for home and he knew it.

"Smile more often."

She growled and left the room slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p>The Grand Misters sat in her office waiting. She was a busy women. She didn't like being kept waiting. The two pieces of white paper sat infornt of looked down at them. Even though It was only a photo,she could feel Oscar Cole's eyes burning into her skin. He was a boy. A target she should have captured years ago. From his file he was sixteen years old. Perfect age to train. She clicked her pen impatiently. A few moments later and a firm knock came from the door.<p>

The Crime Mistress smoothed down her skirt.

"Come in" she boomed.

The door opened and a tall women came confidently striding in. She was dressed head to toe in black. As that was KORPS uniform. She walked over and sat down in the chair across from the Grand Mistress. She put her hands up on the table and clasped them in font of her.

"I believe you wanted to speak to me ma'am." she said.

"Yes,I did. I want you to tell me about your son,Oscar."

Jade Dixon Halliday's face paled.

"Oscar?" She asked.

"Oscar" she said knowingly.

"I've not seen Oscar since he was seven years old."

The Grand Mistress leaned in.

"Tell me what he was like then."

"By the time Oscar had reached Seven he could speak fourteen languages. He was also afraid of the dark. I'm sure he grew out of that. He reached black belt in Karate and jujitsu. Edward made sure of that. He thinks his father is dead. He never returned from Africa. He was excellent at reading people and was a good judge of character. He is also very head strong and hard to manipulate."

"You must be so proud." The Grand Mistress said

Jade nodded.

"We need to find your son,he could prove useful." The Grand Mistress said.

Squirming slightly in her seat. She leant forward.

"Before I was arrested by MI9,I inserted a chip into Oscar's hand. This contained top secret MI9 files and missions."

"Is it traceable?"

"No,but noticeable. It left a mole on his right hand."

"That may help us,when the time is right"

Jade Dixon Halliday nodded and stood up.

Leaving the room the door gently snapping behind her.

The Grand Mistresses turned to her computer and went to work.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning. London busier than normal. Parents made the school rush. Whilst some walked and others took to foot. It was twenty to Nine and most people had already started to enter St Harvey's gates. Tom Tupper on the other hand was late. Tom was rushing out of the door that morning as his mother shouted.<p>

"Honestly Thomas,for an IQ of 150 you don't always seem to be too clever.

Tom was now rushing down the street. Tom didn't run. He hated P.E,and any sort of exercise. Tom liked computers. Hacking and Playing games to be in had been programming this morning that's why he was late. It was nothing to do with that fact that had been late to bed last night. As he rushed down the street he noticed he hadn't finished tucking his shirt. He put down his bag and his laptop that he took everywhere and tucked in his shirt. The wind rustled and Tom turned around.

He was looking at the local park. The slides and climbing frames rusting and colourless. One of the lonely swings creaked as it gently moved in the wind. The park was normally painted in the summer but this year they hadn't seemed to have done it. Picking up his stuff he walked on. He came into the school yard with a minute to the bell. It wouldn't have been a good idea to have been late on his first day back. Puffing his chest up with his happiness of not being late,he said to himself

"Genius"

Mrs King sat at her desk. Her first class was alive with the warm chatter of the children. She smiled. Looking around she sussed out who would be giving her a rough time this year. She noticed her niece sitting up the back with her friends the Summer twins. She always seemed to get them mixed up. One was called Zoe the other Keri. Nice girls. They both had long red hair and piercing green eyes. They were cheeky but lovely. They were liked by all. In walked a boy dressed completely head to toe in white feathers. His coat and Hat. Mrs King cleared her throat. The boy turned to look at her.

"Off now" She said. Her smile gone.

Counting the number of children in the class she took the register ticking off. Donavon wasn't here today. She tutted. First day back was the most important. She cleared her throat and stood up

"Right-"

She was cut off when the door opened. In came in a man dressed in a grey suit. He had small rimmed glasses and looked a little anxious.

"Sorry Mrs King,this is our new student."

A tall boy came into the classroom. He was handsome and looked laid back. He had his shirt tucked out of his school trousers and his blazer was nowhere to be seen. Instead he had a school jumper tied around his small waist. He had wild curly blonde hair and large blue eyes. His bag was frayed and battered and hung down his back.

"Well,what's your name?" Mrs King asked clapping her hands together.

"Oscar Cole" he said quietly.

"Well Oscar,you'll need to find a seat.

Avril Franklin sat down the front. She had been laying across her desk but sat up when she saw Oscar. She had sat Bolt right up. Avril hadn't ever had a boyfriend,and had never truly loved anyone. Oscar was a handsome boy but she tried to play it cool. Avril was a very loving girl. She had long black hair and large Brown eyes. She was very pretty,didn't interact with many people. Oscar saw that and read her instantly. He chuckled at the thought that Avril thought he was cute,but she seemed safe enough. He crossed the room and pulled out the chair next to her sitting down. She looked at him. He smiled at her and reached into his bag. Avril smiled and flicked her hair over her face.

Daniel Morgan sat up the back. His friends had already started talking about Oscar. Dan sat there. He looked at the back of the boy's head. Dan didn't trust people easily but there seemed to be more to Oscar than meets the eye. Dan wanted to find out what. His blue eyes wandered over until they met his best friend Blane Whittaker's Brown ones. Blane was a confident boy. He was cocky and always up for a laugh. He and Dan had always gotten on since they had both came to St Harvey's. Dan raised his eyebrows and Blane returned them shrugging his shoulders.

When the hour long lesson was over,everybody left in a rush. Oscar stood packing his bag slowly. He went to leave the room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pushed down the spy instinct and turned around to face two girls. Both the girls were black and beautiful. Oscar blinked several times.

"Hi!" One said enthusiastically.

That was Carrie Stewart. Carrie was a sweet,confident girl. She was hyper and at first impressions came across as a bit much. Carrie was part of the British Gymnastic Team and always seemed to be training for it. She smiled at Oscar who smiled back.

He looked to the other girl. Her name was Rose. She stood looking down. She wore small black rimmed glasses and clutched a pile of books in her hands. She appeared small but Oscar noticed it was because she was slightly hunched over. She looked down examining Oscar's shoes. Rose was a genius. She had been since birth. Her parents had sent her to St Harvey's as they knew she would get a quality education. Oscar looked at the books in her hands. They were all about Quantum Physics. One in Particular was Quantum mechanics.

Oscar stared hard at the quiet girl. Carrie was still blabbering on and Oscar was half listening.

"Observables can be either continuous for example the position of a particle or? " he announced.

Carrie fell silent. Rose looked up at him. Smiling she opened her mouth.

"discrete for example the energy of an electron bound to a hydrogen atom An alternative formulation of quantum mechanics is Feynman's path integral formulation, in which a quantum-mechanical amplitude is considered as a sum over all possible classical and non-classical paths between the initial and final states." She said without missing a beat.

Oscar smiled this girl was a genius.

"Oscar Cole" he said.

"Rose Gupta" She replied.

He looked to Carrie.

"You were saying? Abbie had beaten you in the vault by one point"

Carrie smiled knowing Oscar had been listening.

She gushed on once more.

* * *

><p>The group walked on towards the next class. Oscar went in first and saw the room was laid out in groups of four. He headed up the back and felt a wave of relief when Rose and Carrie Dumped their stuff down next to him. Then Oscar heard a noise snapping around he saw a girl putting her bag on the smiled and sat down. Oscar smiled at her. She was beautiful,she had large chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was long and Black and Cascaded down her back.<p>

"Who's this?" the girl asked

"I'm Oscar" Oscar said smiling.

"Oh,you're the new boy" She said.  
>"I'm Aneshia." She said.<p>

A few moments later and the small group were in petals of laughter. Carrie's laugh was loud and carried across the classroom which was pretty noisy anyway. Rose suddenly stopped. Oscar looked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Rose looked over towards a girl who was sitting in the cornor. She was Blonde and tall. She sat in her chair. Oscar noticed she was wearing her uniform slightly differently to everybody else. She sat with a bunch of girls who looked to be the same. She was staring at Oscar's group with a disgusted look on her face. The others went quiet and looked down at their books. Oscar couldn't believe it. He stared at her until he caught her eye.

"You got a problem?" She asked.

Oscar knew that picking fights on his first day wasn't ideal but this girl was a complete bitch.

"Yes,You" He replied.

She turned in her chair and looked to Oscar. He was an attractive boy. He was different to the others. She liked him,but he needed to learn his place.

"Well this is my classroom,so you need to learn your place."

Oscar scoffed.

"I really don't think so,I think your pathetic honestly. My table has more brains than you have in one finger."

"Well you are sitting with Rose the Nerd."

Everybody laughed. Rose's cheeks flushed.

Oscar stood up.

"That's not funny. That's bullying."

A boy stood up. He was tall and muscular. Oscar quickly scanned him. Daisy looked at him. Obviously this was her boyfriend.

"I'd sit down before you get hurt."

"Or what?" Oscar said his personality changed.

Dan and Blane got up. They were going to defend Oscar he had no chance against James.

James swung for Oscar. Oscar moved causing James to rush back. He got right back and snacked Oscar in the face. Oscar recoiled and in a fit of anger and adrenalin kicked out,turning his leg and hit the boy right in the chest. Other boy filled in and Dan and Blane jumped in to protect Oscar. The entire class was in melt down. There was no teacher present and a major fight going on.

* * *

><p>Frank walked down the corridor. He heard a commotion coming from Class B7. He opened the door and saw a fight. He went to break it up but remembered Stella's words.<p>

"Teenage spies"

He peered through.

Instantly Oscar caught his eye. The boy was a machine fighting through them like water. Two at a time. He snapped a picture of him.

Then he saw Dan. That was a back flip. Another click of the camera.

Finally he saw Blane. Marcial arts. Again.

Then he saw a girl. She cartwheeled her way into the action. Another photo.  
>He scanned the room. There was a boy up the back engrossed in a video game. Frank turned his photo onto one of the cameras and saw Tom was hacking a fire wall. He gasped. Snap of the camera.<p>

Then he saw Rose. She sat out of the way peacefully reading her book. Quantum mechanics. Snap again.  
>The twins sat up the back. Frank didn't see any talent but took a photo anyway.<p>

He rushed from the door and ran down the corridor knocking on the door. He waited and Mrs King flung it open.

"Frank" she said.

"Fight" Frank said. Pointing to next door.

Mrs King rushed out and ran up the short corridor she flung the door open. The fight stopped. Zoe jumped down and sat on her chair.

"Enough" she screamed.

She looked around the room. She could tell who had done what.

She started pointing.

"James,Daniel,Blane,Oscar,Carrie,which ever one of you is Zoe" she said pointing to the twins. "You can all take yourself to Mr Flatley's office. Now"

The small group traipsed out. Arguing about who had done what.

* * *

><p>Frank slipt into the caretakers closet. Pulling the mop he whizzed down the lift. When he exited he was in the newly built MI High. He went to the computer and sat down. He entered the photos and sent them in an email to Stella. He waited in silence. A few moments later a small ding singled a reply from Stella. She wanted them. All of them. Frank needed to work out the best time.<br>Frank emailed back saying that they had detention that night. So would be in school.

Frank's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he said.

"Get them tonight" Stella stated.

"One of them was innocent so will get sent away." Frank replied.

"Get them first." Stella said.

"I will need backup." Frank almost whined.

"Not a problem" Stella said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>A few hours and MI9 were set up and waiting.<p>

The door opened and Zoe came walking out. She was so angry. She had been kept behind but not as long as the others. For "Interfering" She walked on and heard a rustling. She froze. She turned into a fighting stance. Stella smiled. This girl knew.

"Go get her"

Zoe started walking again. She went through the gates and felt a wave of uneasiness spread over her she turned left to head in the direction of home. Without warning someone grabbed her arms. She tired to flip but when she landed another person grabbed her from the waist. It was hard to see with the sun almost setting. She trashed wildly. As she moved she felt something cold wrap around her left wrist. She panicked and moved all the more. Finally they had manged to "capture" Zoe. She was pulled over to Stella. Someone put a blindfold over to her eyes. Stella was speaking and Zoe's head moved in the direction of the voice. She was good.

"Excellent,we will get the rest"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to guess,thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,I'm back. Thank you for my reviews last night. This is the next chapter. Please give me feedback once again so I can continue to make work that everybody enjoys. Remember the faster you review,the faster I update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr Flatly finally finished ranting. Dan,Blane and Oscar had made themselves comfortable in the back row. Mr Flatley had been teaching the children "A lesson for an hour now" Looking at the clock Dan wished he'd hurry up. Finally Mr Flately dismissed them. The small group filled out into the playgroud. The others walked away leaving Dan,Blane,Oscar and Carrie. The group chatted for a while until Oscar checked his watch. His foster parents would be worried. Carrie noticed his worry and offered to walk him home. He accepted,and left Dan and Blane. The boys stood and chatted. Dan took out his phone. A few messages from his mum read that he had to walk. He rolled his eyes and muttered. Blane offered to walk with him. The two set off walking down the street.<br>Oscar and Carrie walked down the street. Carrie surprisingly quiet.

"Are you okay?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay. I just feel uneasy."

"Really?"

Carrie stopped. Oscar looked at her. She had stopped directly underneath a street lamp. The florescent light shinning down on her. Her chocolate Brown eyes peering up at Oscar. Oscar came closer and saw a silver tear running down Carrie's face. She must be really scared. He suddenly felt a feeling in his stomach. He couldn't explain it. Looking at her he felt himself move forward and then suddenly his lips were against her smooth ones. Oscar had no idea what he was doing and tried to go with the flow. A large rustle broke them apart.

Oscar's spy instincts came out he brought his hands into a fighting stance and stood with a square base. His eyes darted around the street light above them cut out suddenly.

Carrie felt arms wrap around her waist. She cried out and tried to fight them off. She struggled in their grip. She managed to kick out and felt the pavement rush up to meet her backside. Fingers launched out and grabbed her by the hair. She felt metal tighten around her wrists. She didn't know what was happening. She looked over to see where Oscar was. She couldn't see him but she could hear him. Finally someone pulled her in a forward direction. A piece of cloth was tied around her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dan and Blane walked down the street. They were discussing major parts of the day. Getting detention on the first day back wasn't the smartest idea. They discussed Oscar. Dan liked him. He wanted to be friends with him. Blane wasn't the jealous type and agreed that Oscar was a good guy. Without warning the two were swarmed with people. Dan tried to fight them off and did successfully until someone smacked him with something heavy. He fell to the floor and felt himself being restrained. His first thought was the police but nothing had been said to him. He felt himself being dragged forward,his sight was blocked. He felt himself touching a leg or limb but didn't say anything.<p>

Frank walked over to the cornor of the road, picking up his phone calling Stella. He listened to the ring of the tone eventually Stella's voice answered.

"Have you got them?" She asked.

Frank laughed.

"Five of them. Three others weren't present"

He heard Stella hitting down on something.

"We will work on it. Take them to HQ and we'll find out if they will do it,If not they can go back to their lives."

"Okay"

Frank arrived in HQ. Stella was already there. She smiled and smoothed down her skirt. The lift doors opened and the five figures were pushed in and sat down. Stella looked at them. There was two blonde boys and one with brown hair. Two girls with Brown hair and one with Bright red hair. They were all dressed in their School Uniforms. Stella nodded and the MI9 agents removed their blindfolds. The Five teenagers were looking at Frank and Stella.

"Aren't you the caretaker" Carrie asked.

Frank laughed.

Stella stood in front of them. Her face straight.

"You five are here,as we plan to involve you in the newest project MI High. A branch off of MI9. W have chosen you five and another few that aren't present. Most of you here show physical talent. We need brains and skill."

Dan looked at her. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Stella looked at him.

"We didn't just abduct you. We know who you are and everything about you."

"Prove it" Dan said.

"Daniel Morgan. Sixteen. Old school spying.

Blane Whittaker . Marcial arts.

Zoe Summers. Trained killer,you have a twin sister.

Carrie Stewart British Gymnast

Oscar Cole you speak fourteen languages."

Stella looked to Dan for approval.

"I'm in" Dan said.

Blane and Oscar nodded.

The girls looked to one another.

"We're in" they chorused.

The MI9 agents uncuffed their hands and they all stood.

Stella smiled and put her hands together.

"Team" she said.

The five of them looked to her.

"We need brains and skill.

They nodded.

"Who else is very smart that you know?"

"Tom" Dan said.

"Rose" Oscar said.

Stella nodded taking a note of them.

"Skill?"

"My sister,Keri" Zoe said shyly.

"Great" Stella said.

* * *

><p>Stella dismissed the group saying to report back to the base at Nine O'clock the next morning. They were to wait at the Janitors Office.<br>The next morning. The five turned up. Nobody had backed out. They waited until the corridors were quiet. Frank came out and opened the door. They all stood inside the lift together. Oscar's hand was awkwardly stuck against Carrie's backside and he was trying as carefully as he could to remove it. Frank leant forward and pulled the mop. A siren started to go off and then a ding like an elevator. The floor gave away. They were in a lift! As they whizzed down the wind blowing about. Their consumes changed. They were no longer wearing their school uniforms but top of the range spy gear.

The door dinged again and the doors opened.

The group stumbled out. Frank went over and sat down in the chair. The teens made a circle around him.

"Team,today you need to get Rose,Tom and Kerri down here. Anyway possible."

"Dan and Blane you will fetch Tom and bring him down."

The boys nodded.

"Carrie,you try to get Rose down here. That will be a challenge indeed"

"Zoe you deal with your sister."

"Clear?" he asked.

"Yes Frank" they said.

Dan and Blane went into English. They were having a reading period and the room was silent. Tom was in the middle of one of his Blade Quest books and seemed to be engrossed. Their teacher sat with her eagle eyes watching the class. Dan looked at the book infornt of him. It was the most boring thing he had ever read. He yawned and looked around. Everybody seemed to be bored apart from Tom and Rose. Tom with his Blade Quest and Rose with her Physic nonsense. The teacher stood up and walked over to the door opening it. She announced that she would be back in ten minutes and she expected them to be silent when she returned. She closed the door and every book hit the desk. The conversations started.

Dan looked to Blane.

"Erm Tom."

Tom looked up over his book.

"We need to go somewhere at break and you need to come" Blane said.

Dan put his head in his hands.

Tom carried on reading.

"Sounds fishy" he said.

Dan leant over the table and snatched the book from him and Tom wined.

"Daaaaaan,give it back."

"Not until you promise" Dan argued.

"Fine" Tom said.

Dan handed him back his book.

Carrie turned to Rose. She was deep in her book of Physics.

"Rose?" Carrie said.

Rose dropped the book. Carrie looked at her annoyed face. She thought quickly.

"I'm joining the Physics club this year. Will you come with me?"

Rose looked enthusiastic that Carrie was showing an interest in physics.

"Sure!" she said returning to her book.

Carrie scribbled on a piece of paper and scrunched it into a tight ball. She threw it hitting it's interned target of the back of Dan's head. Dan turned in his chair and picked up the piece of paper. Unwrapping it him and Blane read it. It read that she had manged to convince Rose and to meet at the closet at Break.

* * *

><p>At break Dan and Blane dragged an annoyed Tom towards the cobard.<p>

"Where are we going?" Tom asked.

They ignored him.

Moments later Carrie and Rose turned up. Quickly followed by Zoe and Kerri. They all squeezed into the lift and Dan pulled the mop. Tom was about to speak when an alarm started ringing then the floor dispaered and they were rushing down. Rose jumped in surprise. Moments later and the doors opened revealing an underground base. They all exited the lift and Frank approached the group.

Outstretching his arms he said

"Welcome to MI High"

The place lit up and everything came to life. Rose walked over to the computers sitting down she looked down at the controls. She smiled and pressed a button. The whole screen lit up and she was looking at a data base. She felt someone touch her chair and she looked up to see Tom. He sat down at the other chair and ran his fingers along the black shinny keyboard. He smiled.

Frank looked to Dan.

"I think we have a team"

* * *

><p>The Grand Mistress sat in her office. She clicked her pen and looked over more paper work. She was tracking Oscar Cole and it wasn't appearing too easy. A knock on the door brought her out of her concentration. A young girl came in. She was short and had large curly Blonde hair. She smiled and handed the Grand Mistress a file.<p>

"What is it?" She snapped.

"We found Oscar Cole" The girl announced.

"What? Where?" The Grand Mistress slammed her fists down on the table.

"In a school In central London. St Harvey's" The girl gushed.

"Send out a team,bring me him!" She ordered.

The girl left the room,closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Team" Frank said.<p>

The eight teenagers turned around.

"We need to start today,now you should be made aware that-"

"Hey where's Oscar?" Carrie asked noticing his absence.

Dan stood up.

"I'll go find him."

Oscar backed up to the cornor. The KORPS agents advancing towards to him. Picking up a chair he threw it causing a quick getaway. He rushed forwards but two grabbed him by the arms. He struggled in his grip.

"Oscar" He heard a voice shout.

It was Dan. The KORPS agents heard it too.

"Dan" Oscar called.

One of the KORPS agents slapped his hand across Oscar's mouth. This needed to go straight and their plans couldn't be foiled by a nosy school boy. Oscar struggled to free himself. He felt them tie a piece of rope around one of his wrists. He looked to see a table with a vase dangerously near the end. He kicked out. His foot making contact with the table. The vase fell and smashed over the floor. The door burst in and Dan came rushing in.

The KORPS agents looked at the boy in front of him. He was Blonde too. They looked at Dan and Oscar,had they made a mistake? Which one was which. One of them done something really unpredictable he pulled out a gun, pulled Oscar's chest underneath his arm. Oscar felt the cold barrel of the gun nuzzle his curly hair.

"Alright,which one of you,is Oscar Cole?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliffhanger,mwhaha. Will KORPS figure out who is who before it's too late? Review to find out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,thank you to my lovely reviewer.** **This is the next chapter. Please continue to review it helps me to keep writing and I love hearing from you guys! Can you try to give me another two? I would be so happy if you did!**

Oscar tried to remain calm. He slowly looked at Dan. Who looked back. Mentally Oscar told Dan that he wouldn't sell him out. Dan looked the KORPS agent.

"I asked. He said his temper rising. Which one of you is Oscar Cole." He pressed the gun further into Oscar's temple.

"Well it's one us" Dan remarked sarcastically.

"Wise guy" The KORPS agent said. Throwing a piece of rope at another.

"Tie him up"

He took the gun away from Oscar's head and pointed it at Dan.

"Hands up" He said.

Dan raised his hands and placed them on his head. His thumbs brushing his ears.

The KORPS agent tied his hands behind his back in a complicated knot. He grabbed him by his jumper and pulled him across the room. He was inches away from the KORPS agents face. He scanned him. Dan tried not to look him in the eye. The KORPS agent looked at Dan and then to Oscar.

Dan and Oscar were more similar than they thought. Both of their hairs were Blonde. The skin pale white,and both the boys had Blue eyes. So how KORPS were having difficulty. They didn't understand really. Oscar had a mole on his right hand and was trying to hid it.

"Go and phone for the Grand Mistress. We need to sort this mess out."

Dan sat on the floor working on the knots. He had been practicing Old school spy tricks and uniting knots was one. He moved his wrists around trying to break the rope. Oscar sat next to him. His free hand was pulling against Dan's wrists to free them. Finally the rope burst and Dan felt his wrists relax. He turned to Oscar and nodded. Oscar moved backwards slowly and Dan untied the rope from around his wrist.

They looked to the KORPS agent that was still in the room. He had his back to the boys and his gun in his hands. Oscar and Dan got up slowly. Singling the boys split and walked separate ways. Oscar set his base wide and then in a split second knocked the mans feet from undreath him. Whilst that happened Dan kicked his gun out of his hands. Oscar then kicked the man in the side of the head and the man stopped moving. Unconscious.

Opening the door Oscar,peered down the empty corridor. Looking to his watch. There was two minutes until the bell for break. The closet was at the other end of the school. The other KORPS agent would be returning,but then so would the Grand Mistress. The boys opened the door and ran towards the closet. Just as they arrived the school bell rang. Slipping into the room. They pulled the lever and the lift started to go down. Their uniforms replaced with Black spy uniforms. They both smiled. The doors opened and they were met with a worried looking Frank.

"What happened?"He asked.

"KORPS,they were looking for Oscar." Dan said.

Frank paled.

"That's what the mission is about,now everybody is present we can start discussing." he said.

"Oscar,your mother. Works for KORPS. As I'm sure you are aware. KORPS want you for your skills and languages. We need to make sure that you have kept safe. Kerri and Zoe. You know that you were made by KORPS. You rescued yourselves by breaking out. Now you need to stay here. If KOPRS got a hold of you,the country would be destroyed."

"Now team,this mission is dangerous. You need to go in KORPS and investigate. In particular you need to steal these files. These are located on the Grand Mistress desk."

Pointing to the screen there were three files. Oscar,Kerri and Zoe.

"KORPS are looking for you three,they will do anything to find you. We need a well formed plan. "

"Actually" Dan said.

"KORPS couldn't work out who was who between me and Oscar it was quite wired actually."

"Bingo" Frank said.

"Dan,you will pass off as Oscar if anybody manages to get a hold of you. Protect Oscar."

"Dan,Oscar,Blane,Anehsia,Keri,Zoe,Carrie" Break into KORPS and retrieve the files. Work out the roles between yourselves."

* * *

><p>"What Do you mean they escaped?" The Grand Mistress screamed. She had been making her way to St Harvey's when she had received a nervous phone call telling her that the two boys had escaped. How hard could it be to keep a hold of two boys. They were only school boys. Everybody had been shown the brief. Oscar Cole should have been noticed.<p>

Screaming to her driver to return back to base. She dialed a number. After a few rings the voice answered.

"Speak"

"The boys escaped. We will post several people at the school to catch them when they indeed make an appearance but I'm returning back."

"We need this boy"

"I understand but they didn't catch him."

"How hard is it to catch a boy. A young boy managed to outsmart two grown men."

"There was another boy."

"Another boy"

"Another boy who looked just like Oscar."

"Find him too,he could prove useful."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The team crouched outside of KORPS.<p>

"How are we splitting?" Carrie asked.

"We should go boys and Girls." Dan said.

"Okay? We are going to find this file and you are going to find the others. I doubt they will be together." Dan added.

The boys made there way around to the front of the building. The door was locked from the inside. Touching his ear pod he called for Tom.

"Tom,can you unlock this door?"

He scanned the door with his spy-pod giving Tom a grid and pad.

Tom typed all possible codes in and started to code break. There were only three possibilities left. Finally after moments of silence. Tom cracked the code.

"Code is 3456" he said.

Blane typed it into the door and it clicked open. The boys opened the door and entered. The place was huge. Walking cautiously in they came to a board. It had a lot of different departments on it and they scanned it until they found what they were looking for.

"Department of Suspects." Third Floor. The boys found the stairwell and climbed it quietly. It was quiet,a bit to quiet.

"Tom,"Is there anybody around here?" Blane asked.

Tom had up a map that showed signs of movement.

"You three are the only movement I have picked up. Apart from the girls,who I have tracked to around the other side."

"It shouldn't be this easy." Blane said.

Oscar and Dan turned around.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well,you know. In spy movies. The bad guys are always waiting you know. This seems almost" He paused.

"Boring?" Tom said over the radio.

The group laughed.

"Where next Tom?"

"Along the corridor. There should be a room with a glass there Oscar file should be sitting. If the room isn't empty. Don't go in,there is no point in all of you getting captured for a file."

The group cautiously walked along the landing. Every door was Glass. Oscar rolled his eyes. This was helpful. The corridor was long and smelt of different perfumes. Finally the came to the end of the corridor and found the room. Dan took out his spy pod. Holding it against the door. Infrared showed their was someone inside.

"We need this file" Blane whispered.

"We can't go in there." Oscar said. "We promised."

"I'll go" said Blane. "I'm not important."

"You are" Dan said.

Blane stood up slowly his hands against the glass. He took his hands off the glass to see they were sweaty. They had left marks on the glass. Taking a hold of the golden handle. He pushed open the door. It creaked slightly. Peering around the door he saw there was nobody in. He quietly slipped in closing the door. The room was large and spacious. There was a table near the window which was neat and tidy. The window behind it was huge. The windows clean and smear free. The rest of the room was as big. The walls were painted white and there was a clock on the far wall ticking. A safe lay open. Blane went over to investigate. Filing through the items he saw nothing with the mention of Oscar. He quickly crossed over to the desk and picked up the folder lying there. He opened the cover and saw a picture of St Harvey's notes were scribbled against them. There were freshly written. Blane could smell the pen. He leafed through them until he seen a picture. It was Oscar. Then Dan. He looked at them in surprise. He read the notes attached. Oscar was wanted to join KORPS. They were trying to work out who Oscar was,Dan or Oscar. He laughed. Then he read the other notes. They were going to take St Harvey's to random until they got what they wanted. He needed to warn them. He picked up the files and turned around. Jumping back in surprise. There was a woman standing in front of him. She was tall and slender. He hair Black and long cascading down her back. She had a fringe cut over her head until her eyebrows. She smiled. Her perfect white teeth shinny underneath her red lips. She wore a long dress black with red attached to it. She turned her head to the side.

"What are you doing in my office?" she purred.

Blane stared at her.

She walked forwards and ripped the folder out his hands.

"You seem to be here for this" she said answering her own question.

"You mean to foil my plans" "We can't have that" She pressed a button. Lights started to flash and the air was full of the noise of deafening alarms.

Blane ran forward stealing back the folder. He ran out of the office. Dan and Oscar were nowhere to be seen. He took off the way he had been first. Running down the corridor. Doors opened and people came out. Blane tried to turn to run the way he had came he ran into a large uniformed man. He struggled to get away from him. He needed to tell Tom.

"Tom" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Tom had heard the conversation between Blane and the Grand Mistress and looked to Frank worriedly. Frank looked at the screen.<p>

"Help him"

"I really can't" Tom said frantically typing on his keyboard. Suddenly the screen froze. Tom sighed,typing to try and recover the work but nothing the screen shook and static rang through his headset.

Blane struggled against the men dragging him back up the corridor he had ran down. The folder limp in his hand. He pulled himself left and right,but no difference was made. His trainers scrapping along the floor. The Crime Mistress was standing in her room waiting. She knew the boy wouldn't get far. Blane was roughly thrown to the floor. Bending down the Crime Mistress grabbed Blane's face between her long white fingers. She ripped the file from him and handed Turning his head to the left and to the right. He was clearly not Oscar. Or this other Daniel child. He wasn't important but was included. He couldn't leave,he'd seen the files.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Blane said nothing.

She smiled.

"You'll talk in time."

Addressing the agents she said.

"Lock him up."  
>T<p>

hey dragged Blane through the base. Everybody looked to him,with weird looks. Pulling him down a flight of stairs the air suddenly got cold. There was a small room with a bolted door. Unlocking the door they threw Blane inside,locking the door behind him. He banged his fists against the door. How was he going to get out of here?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you,don't forget to<strong> **review!**


End file.
